Itadakimatsu
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Era por ello que si amar era buscar la forma de hacerse uno con alguien tanto en cuerpo como en alma al shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la hierba tan solo le bastaba con consumir la esencia de aquellos a quienes supuestamente llego a amar.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama del fic es propiedad de Hevith

Beta Reader: Kusubana Yoru

* * *

**Itadakimatsu.**

— _¿Así que este de aquí es el de Kisame?_ — Espeto la siniestra voz de su lado derecho, mientras fijaba su vacía mirada sobre el cuerpo descompuesto que yacía tendido sobre la tierra. Desprendiendo un hediondo aroma que extasiaba sus pulmones, cada vez que aspiraba del desagradable hedor del hombre inerte. Cobrando un mejor sabor para el espía en su estado. Y enseguida prosiguió analizándole a detalle—_Tiene buen aspecto_.

—Démonos prisa y deshagámonos de él — Intervino el de pálida piel.

—Si.

Así, bajo el influjo de la quimérica luna escarlata, solo fueron escuchados los grotescos sonidos de sus fauces. Devorando el cuerpo putrefacto del desafortunado_ shinobi_ de Sunagakure, quien fue usado vilmente para llevar a cabo los delictivos planes de Akatsuki, con respecto al _Ichibi._ Al cual extrajeron de Sabaku no Gaara satisfactoriamente.

Zetsu había vuelto a deleitar su insano paladar con el occiso cuerpo del subordinado del jefe marionetista. Llevándose consigo todos los conocimientos que albergaban en su ser, del mismo modo en el que llegaba a suceder con todos los que perecieron, y se vieron involucrados en la nube roja.

Todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron por convertirse en un aperitivo más de la gran Venus. La cual, gustosa, bebió de la espesa sangre que derrochaban sus frías figuras, cada vez que clavaba su bien moldeada dentadura en la deliciosa carne humana, que se convertía en su más afanado festín. De la cual, nunca se veía totalmente saciado, no hasta que desaparecía por completo el más mínimo rastro que se desprendiera del sujeto en cuestión.

Por nada se había hecho ya el más reconocido de todos en el mundo ninja "eliminando" evidencias, que supusieran un mayor problema para la organización. Labor en la cual era el "único" de su especie e indudablemente el mejor.

Pero ciertamente al ninja bipolar una extraña idea le había estado cruzando por la cabeza desde aquel momento. Una idea que tenía que ver en mucho con su forma de sentir las cosas, todo a causa directa de su contraparte obscura, la cual sostuvo con él una muy interesante charla. Una vez que hubieron terminado de consumir el sagrado alimento que se les ofreció, en cuanto las garras de la muerte hicieron de las suyas.

—_Es delicioso_ — Le mencionaba mientras removía con el dorso de su mano los restos de sangre, que quedaron impregnados por sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Si — Respondió. Reincorporándose del suelo en el que minutos antes había desmembrado el cuerpo al cual devoro ávidamente, y aún le había dejado con deseos de más, sobre todo cuando aún podía sentir un hueco en la boca del estomago. Pidiéndole a gritos un poco más de ése peculiar manjar. — Aún tengo hambre.

—_Yo también_— Inquirió la faz obscura; —_ Quisiera comer solo un poco más de esa carne._

—Si, el cuerpo que utilizaron para Kisame- san era mucho mas delicioso que el que se uso para Itachi.

—_Cierto, el de Kisame era el mejor _— Aludía enfatizando en la última palabra, la cual había puesto un poco tenso al ser de gentil voz y personalidad. Porque había planeado no tener que compartir con su alter ego el amor que sentía por Kisame, pero le fue inevitable seguir haciéndolo cuando ambos compartían una misma mente y cuerpo. — _Aunque imagino que él sabe mejor._

— ¿Qué?

—_Hablo de que porqué habríamos de conformarnos con un simple clon cuando bien podríamos comerlo a él._

Zetsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquello era demasiado. Sabia perfectamente que llegaría el día en el que el ninja de la niebla perecería, y en el cual, también pasaría a formar parte de uno de sus singulares platillos, pero pensar en comerlo antes de tiempo no le parecía la mejor de todas las ideas.

Era la peor de las blasfemias que alguien podría cometer contra Akatsuki, y seguramente Pain le asesinaría tan pronto consumase su traición.

—No podemos hacer eso — Mencionaba casi inaudible.

— _¿Por qué no? ¿Si lo quieres porqué no entonces?_ — Articulaba poniendo nuevamente en una encrucijada al blanquecino ser. Al cual, las palabras se le acortaban cada vez que le escuchaba hablar con desenfreno. — _Si lo comiéramos Kisame seria solamente para ti_ — Musitaba con un diabólico destello en la mirada; — _No tendrías que compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo. Sería solamente para ti_ — Y su maquiavélica voz resonó con ímpetu dentro de su cabeza. — _Piénsalo ¿No te gustaría devorar su exquisita piel azul? Se que siempre has deseado tenerlo para ti._

Si, su contraparte no había dicho ni una sola palabra innecesaria. No había día ni noche en la cual no anhelara tenerlo por completo. El espadachín se había convertido ya en lo que más deseaba hacer suyo en esta vida. Sin que consiguiera tenerlo en ningún sentido.

No sabia exactamente porqué el tiburón le había comenzado a interesar de tal forma que, incluso hallarse mirándole enfermizamente le había empezado a aterrar así mismo. Deseando hacerse uno con él. Para poder sentirle en la obscuridad de la intimidad, y saciar ese deseo sexual que le provocaba por todo el cuerpo una sensación que le quemaba la piel, al no consumar tan apetecible momento que le fomentaba su propia virilidad.

—"Kisame… ¿Estaría bien en ese caso matarte?" — Se pensaba sin tomar en cuenta la grave equivocación que aquel le estaba orillando a hacer.

Debido a la forma con la que cada cual concebía el arte de amar.

Ya que, por una parte se encontraba él mismo, quien propiamente era algo obsesivo al amar a una persona. De forma tal que, admirarle espiando al dueño de sus corazonadas era algo bastante común, que solía llevar a cabo. Sin dejar de divagar en sus sugestivas fantasías por hacerle suyo, en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase.

Entre tanto que, por el otro lado estaba su conyugue, al cual, la sola idea de amar le suponía entremezclar su fiera naturaleza de caníbal, para así, deformar la casta posibilidad de un posible enamoramiento de un ser humano al de un verdadero monstruo. Que es incapaz de diferenciar la pureza de la venda teñida en sangre que le ha cegado los sentidos.

Porque para él querer tener a alguien le era tan sencillo como devorarle, y pasar a hacerlo formar parte de su organismo. Era por ello que si amar era buscar la forma de hacerse uno con alguien, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, al _shinobi _de la aldea oculta entre la hierba tan solo le bastaba con consumir la esencia de aquellos a quiénes supuestamente llego a amar. Para así, hacerse de ellos tanto en cuerpo cómo en alma, dentro de él mismo.

Una idea verdaderamente devastadora, pero que estaba por convencer la inestabilidad de su otra personalidad.

Después de todo ¿No seria esa la única forma en la que pudiera estar con Kisame? Devorándole por completo. Formando parte del espadachín, aunque fuera solamente encarnizando un homicidio innecesario.

Un atentado que estaba seguro que le haría sumamente feliz de alguna manera.

—"Si" — Sonrió inocentemente al determinar que lo que quería hacer era comerlo para tenerlo consigo por siempre.

— _¿Qué piensas? ¿Verdad que es una gran idea?_

—Si — Inquirió. — La mejor de todas.

º

—Vaya, al fin un buen descanso después de tanto trabajo acumulado — Entablaba el legendario espadachín, para luego mirar de soslayo a su compañero. El cual iba un poco más silencioso de lo usual, tras el sellado del _Shukaku_.

—Hm — Inquirió Itachi. Observando discretamente al hombre de desmedida altura con el que horas antes había hecho frente a los _shinobis_ de Konoha. Intentando disimular la intriga que le había provocado encontrarse de frente con el _chinshuriki_ del Kyuubi.

—Hemos permanecido tres días y tres noches sentados, que incluso ya se me ha entumecido todo el cuerpo a consecuencia de eso, y lo peor de todo es que aún nos encontramos adentrados en el bosque — Gruño estirando un poco los brazos para disipar el dolor.

— Deberíamos de quedarnos a pasar la noche aquí — Sugirió el portador del _sharingan_, — Solo hasta que amanezca — Y dio un vistazo al amplio cielo nocturno que era engalanado por el grácil destello de las estrellas. — Ya falta muy poco para ello.

El obscuro follaje del desolado bosque le dio la bienvenida a los dos ninjas renegados, que cambiaron el curso de sus pasos para ir y buscar refugio en la zona más espesa de todo el lugar. En la cual, ni siquiera una mísera alma humana divagaría por error. Y dentro de la cual, se hallarían lejos de confrontarse contra _shinobi_s de la nación.

Puesto que, aunque ciertamente el stress físico no se reflejaba con entera certeza en ninguno de los dos, realmente necesitaban recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, mismas que cedieron a los fraudulentos deseos de la organización.

Fue así que, tomando asiento cada cual bajo la copula de un inmenso árbol esperaron a que la noche transcurriera, para así marchar al día siguiente a una posible misión a la que seguramente Pain les enviaría de inmediato.

La leal _samehada_ fue empuñada por última vez por mano de su actual usuario, con la única finalidad de depositarle a un costado suyo. Donde no le estorbase durante su descanso. Seguro de que no efectuaría ni un solo combate más por el momento, o eso, hasta que el casto baño de los haces de luz se asomasen por el firmamento. Anunciando la hora de la partida.

Por su parte, a Itachi le estaban rondando muchas ideas por la mente, entre tanto que, vislumbraba por el rabillo del ojo a su secuaz dormir plácidamente a su lado. Asegurando- con éste descuídado gesto- que su seguridad se hallaba garantizada al encontrarse en compañía mutua del Uchiha. Sin un ánimo por desvanecer su total comodidad.

Sus orbes rubíes se desviaron de su colega casi instantáneamente, para pasar a enfatizar en lo que ahora se mantenía enclaustrado dentro de su mente. Con mucha más interesa que el poder verle reposar.

Sumiéndose en aquellas interrogativas que con su fatalismo le estaban perturbando bastante, y que además, habían comenzado a quitarle el poco sueño que se permitía retroalimentar en su joven cuerpo.

Porque aquellas, habían sido una marejada de dudas que se acrecentaron a cada segundo que transcurría. Una vez que la ardua caminata de ambos sujetos había dado comienzo por el anochecer.

Lo más desgastante era que, sobre todas ellas, la ligera sospecha de que desde hacia un par de horas alguien les había estado siguiendo, le quito la calma que solía mantener endeble, la mayor parte del tiempo.

No estaba equivocado. Sentía muy de cerca la presencia de un ser asechándoles en el supuesto anonimato. Alguien a quien no temió saber que les estaba observando cuando sabía bien de quien de entre todo el mundo podría tratarse.

Y no es que fluctuara de sus deducciones y por ello se negara a hacerle frente, si no que, estaba por averiguar que era lo que orillaba a ese hombre a seguirles muy sigilosamente, como solo alguien con sus habilidades podría hacerlo.

Desde tiempo atrás- y sin que lo llegase a planear concretamente- el joven ninja había denotado que el interés de Zetsu se mantenía sujeto últimamente a una sola cosa, y eso era al ninja de la niebla. A quien miraba de una forma un tanto diferente al resto de los demás Akatsuki, cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de hallarse cerca de él. En las reuniones evocadas por el líder.

Asunto que en primera instancia había dejado pasar por la obvia razón de que era algo que en nada le concernía, pero que a últimas fechas había comenzado a intrigarle de sobremanera, si analizaba a fondo que las verdaderas intensiones de la gran Venus habían comenzado a declinarse a un tema ciertamente terrorífico.

Ya que de entrada, esa no era la primera vez que le descubrió siguiéndoles bajo la penumbra de la noche, sino que, desde que ese irreverente momento surgió le había encontrado siguiéndoles a dónde quiera que fueran, ya hacía más de unas cincuenta veces. Si lo especulaba a detalle.

No sabía nada de él, excepto que era el espía y quizás el miembro más leal del que dispondría a lo largo de toda su vida el ninja legendario, y que algunas veces su propio sensei le mandataba a vigilarlos. Aunque realmente no fuera todo el tiempo. Cómo era que lo había comenzado a hacer rutinariamente el sujeto de hebras jade.

Desde ese instante Itachi no se había permitido bajar la guardia. Cuando no estaba totalmente seguro de qué era lo que aquel buscaba consumar con el tiburón al vigilarle. Era por ello que ahora mismo se había permitido hacer la guardia mientras Hoshigaki descansaba un poco. Con tal de entrañar que era eso que Zetsu tenía planeado hacer al respecto.

º

—_Es el momento de actuar _— Le mencionaba la mente maestra.

—No — Tajo, — Itachi esta haciendo guardia, no podemos — Declaro en el momento justo tras el que se percataba de que la comadreja se mantenía despierta a diferencia de Kisame. Quizás revelando sus verdaderas intensiones para con el _shinobi_ de Kirigakure, las cuales le impedían perderse en los brazos de Morfeo, para no darle la mínima oportunidad de llevar a cabo tal atrocidad.

—_Es ahora o nunca _— Insistía delineando con su orbe dorada la silueta del espadachín, quien lucía realmente suculento ante su ojo. Sin poder esperar más para devorarle por completo.

—Si hacemos eso Itachi nos descubrirá y Kisame nos asesinara — Explicaba sin poder controlar los impulsos que ejercía su compañero por lanzarse sobre el objetivo, al que estuvieron rondando por tanto tiempo. A consecuencia del amor desinteresado que el ser de tez inmaculada le profesaba en el silencio, y que fue la causa directa de que esa terrible idea le cruzase por la mente al malévolo ser. Todo porque se mantuvo contemplándole hasta el momento exacto en el que se origino un interés similar al de su contraparte en sí mismo.

Le amaba, esa era realmente la verdad.

Y del mismo modo en el que su conyugue llego a enamorarse de Kisame, él mismo comenzó a sentir los mismos deseos ardientes por poseerle, pero a diferencia suya, cuando amaba a alguien estaba obligado a devorarle cómo una fuerte demanda de sus sentimientos. De manera que no podía esperar más. No cuando ya había tenido bastante paciencia al verlo y no tenerlo.

º

Itachi no comprendía porqué Kisame no daba señas de intuir lo que a él no le había tomado mucho tiempo en descubrir, aún más cuando le miraba dormitando tan parsimónicamente. Cuando claramente su vida estaba en juego. O eso es lo que le parecía al indagar en las extrañas reacciones que figuraban en el espía.

º

Un largo silencio y luego absoluta armonía. Nada era capaz de desequilibrar la calma incesante que reinaba por los alrededores, ni siquiera el duelo interno que ejercía en aquellos instantes el _shinobi_ de la hierba consigo mismo. En el inhalar y exhalar del único y genuino sonido regente dentro de la ambientación. Ya que incluso, el enfrentamiento mental que se suscitaba entre él y el joven de la Hoja, les había inducido a olvidarse por completo de su propia necesidad de respirar el aire puro que destilaba el sereno. A diferencia de cómo calmadamente lo hacia el hombre de piel azul pálido.

Solamente necesitaba una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad para atacar y verse librado de la bestia caótica que le doblegaba la voluntad.

Perderlo todo por un vano capricho parecía darle lo mismo en ese momento, e imaginar siquiera que podría hacerle frente a un genio del _genjutsu_ le abría los ojos de nueva cuenta, al grave error que cometía. Sin embargo, no parecía ser el mejor momento para dar marcha atrás y fingir que no sucedía nada.

La impaciencia le aniquilaba los sentidos, y el sabor metálico de la sangre derramarse- cada vez que se mordía la comisura de los labios- le arrebataba la fuerza necesaria para contenerse.

Y en cuanto menos lo esperaba la oportunidad anhelada le fue obsequiada, justamente cuando su contraparte decidió que era momento de separarse completamente de él. Con la única finalidad de completar con éxito ese radical plan que nunca se dieron a la tarea de trazar.

—Yo seré quién vaya tras Kisame, tú ocúpate de Itachi- san.

— _¡Momento!_ — Se apresuro a llamarlo en la precipitada eximición que sufrían sus cuerpos fusionados.

— ¿No habías mencionado que él sería solo para mí? — Decreto con un matiz en la voz fuera de lo normal, de como rutinariamente lo había estado haciendo. Y con el que estuvo lidiando hasta el momento aquel. — En ese caso seré yo quién vaya a por él.

La velocidad innata con la que su albugínea efigie espectro el grueso tronco de la rama, en la que yacían postrados ambos seres, no le había permitido siquiera parpadear a su compañero. El cual, absorto, le contemplo desaparecer hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo para ir y transportarse hasta donde atacaría a su presa. Asunto que ejecuto en un simple parpadeo que no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo a su compañero. Ni siquiera en el instante en el que el portador del _sharingan_ desapareció del ensombrecido paraje, para pasar a plantarse tras su espalda.

— _¡¿Pero cuándo?_ —Apremió con deslumbramiento, al tener el filo de un resplandeciente Kunai rozando por completo la desnudez de su lánguido cuello. Y listo para decapitarle al menor movimiento en falso.

—Lo he sabido de sobra todo este tiempo —Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de su opresor.

E imaginando lo peor para su decidido consorte trago saliva instintivamente, al percibir cómo el frió filo del metal hacía una incisión apenas perceptible en su atezada piel. Impregnando con ello un par de gotas carmín, que se fueron deslizando lentamente por la verticalidad de su cuello.

— _¡¿E- Eso quiere decir que has sabido lo que haríamos desde un principió?_

—Ahora puedo imaginármelo — Inquirió denotando el extremo nerviosismo del sujeto. Siendo poco o nada lo que podría hacer ante él en su vulnerable estado.

—_Bueno, pues…_ —Balbuceó _— ¡Adelante! ¡Asesíname!_ — Canturreó repentinamente, implantado un incierto grado de desconcierto en su oyente. Y prosiguió. — _Después de todo, él debe de estar comiéndoselo en estos momentos, ahora que has venido tú por a mí. Es tarde, incluso para alguien de tú rango._

A Itachi no parecía sorprenderle en lo más mínimo que la gran Venus devora hombres develará por sí mismo sus planes, y que de paso hubiese sufrido tal metamorfosis. Hallándole dividido en dos, cuando nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de ver tal espectáculo, y aquello, de alguna manera desvaneció la irónica mueca de triunfo del semblante aquel, que emergía con descaro.

De modo que ambos sólo se limitaron a concurrir la cruda escena que se ejecutaba a diez metros de donde se encontraban.

El orbe dorado concibió de esa forma cómo su compañero se había lanzado a desarticular con las fauces un árido y espeso tronco de madera, sin ningún reparo. Cómo si aquel trozo fuese el preciado tesoro que había estado anhelando compactibilidar con él.

La sorpresa grabada en su ojo busco una inmediata respuesta en los orbes rubíes, sin que esta llegara a ser pronunciada. Y absteniéndose de averiguar el porqué, tuvo que aguardar hasta que unos desconocidos pasos se aproximarán a aquel lugar, para así, poder obtener una satisfactoria aclaración de las circunstancias.

—Me pregunto si ése tronco sabrá tan exquisito, por la forma en la que le devora —Refirió ventilando en el acto su acerrada dentadura, y paralizándole por completo con su aguardentosa voz. — Creo que no me queda más opción que asesinarlos — Su mano fue justo a la empuñadura de _samehada_, al terminar de proferir la oración. Preparado para cegar sus días del mismo modo en el que ellos planeaban hacerlo. Enfurecido por exteriorizar algo que jamás se habría esperado de él.

—No — Tajo su colega, imponiéndole un alto con la palma de su mano posada sobre su pecho, —No hay necesidad de hacerlo — Ambos Akatsuki silenciaron ante la impredecible intervención del chico.

—No me irás a decir que le disculparás la vida al igual que lo has hecho con Orochimaru, ¿O si? — Mustió con intriga, al no poder descifrar la incertidumbre que ocultaba su mirada. La cual era recubierta por un mechón de finos cabellos; — Entiendo que eres joven, pero esto no es propio de ti Itachi- san.

Sin perder de vista al confundido albino, el Uchiha recapitulo meticulosamente la forma en la cual admiraba a diario el porte del tiburón durante las reuniones. Recordando muy levemente que no lo había hecho en ninguno de esos casos con aires de ferocidad, ni mucho menos con morbos deseos de descarnarle. Cómo ilusamente su juego óptico lo truco a realizar, sino que, de alguna forma, su iris dorado mantenía un brillo puro y destellante que sólo un sentimiento afectivo podría redefinirlo.

Defiriendo en cuanto sus inhumanas actitudes.

— ¿Itachi- san? — Objeto de nueva cuenta, al ver la duda implantada en su mirada. A lo cual, su única reacción fue la de mantenerse a raya, entre tanto que, su secuaz, dejaba libre a su presa. Retirando de aquella letal zona el kunai que tomaba, para así, ir y acoplarse hasta dónde se hallaba la parte faltante del espía.

º

Sumergido en su fantasía, los infinitos huesos rotos que se teñían en la espesa sustancia se dispersaban en honor a su festejo. Mientras que, tatuándose la blanca piel de ella, apenas y se distinguía de los animales en su fúnebre estado. Lo cual, tomaba como una prueba de su infamia e igualmente del amor consumado que le afiliaba.

Zetsu se alimento fervientemente de lo que el finado objeto de su amado ofrecía a su ansiosa boca.

Fue feliz, la dicha estaba asomada en su ojo, y una inocente pero macabra sonrisa se esbozaba con sutileza en sus labios.

A cada probada que daba la sensación de felicidad no se le escapaba. Porque ahora que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños le era irrefutable negarlo.

Convirtiéndose en uno con Kisame, teniéndole dentro llenando su interior y ése recoveco que clamaba por su amor ¿Qué acaso esa no era la felicidad? ¿Cómo sabiamente le había hecho ver su doble personalidad?

De forma que, podía sentir los inmensos deseos de soltarse en llanto en cualquier momento. De pura y verdadera alevosía, de no ser que, la interrupción de una voz- usurpando el lugar de su conyugue- manifestó contrariedad en sus ideas.

— ¿Comer ése tronco te da felicidad? — Planteó sin un solo ápice de mofa en sus palabras.

— ¡¿Pero qué? — Exaltado se giró completamente para vislumbrar de frente a él la silueta del muchacho.

Confundido, retorno paulatinamente la mirada hacía su botín. Dándose cuenta que su cuestión era la adecuada.

Y ahí, dónde anteriormente creyó consumar su amor solo existían las partes diseccionadas de lo que fuera un trozo de madera seco.

¿Pero y la sangre, y las extremidades? ¿A dónde se había ido el cuerpo que estaba engullendo?

—"¡Sharingan!"

Tristemente había sido una victima más de las fabulosas creaciones otorgadas por sus_ genjutsus_ oculares.

Engañado, lo único que tenía atesorando entre sus manos era el destrozado tronco que Itachi le había hecho ver cómo al hombre que añoraba… su amado espadachín.

La comadreja no tuvo la necesidad de cavar profundo para comprender que yacía preso en un shock interno brutal.

Habiéndose dado el valor para morir en el intento y luego hallándose timado, todo esto echaba por la borda la magnitud sus esfuerzos. Provocando en él, un debate emocional que le mantuvo inactivo.

—Tienes una idea gradualmente equivocada del amor — Comentaba sin realizar ni un solo movimiento.

Escucharle decir esto le encolerizo de sobremanera. Por la forma tan segura que poseía para hablar. Haciéndole parecer un estúpido que no entendía nada. Y le molestaba, le enfermaba que presenciará con su perfecta postura ese vergonzoso momento para él.

— ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos? — Intercalo, concibiendo con rabia y deshonor su aclaración.

—Esa es la respuesta adecuada para quién te ha dicho que matarlo te dará dicha.

Un acierto que le había caído encima cómo un balde de agua helada…

—Porque… ¿Quién podrá saber más de lo que ya sientes por ti mismo?

No tenía que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para saber comprender que era eso que estaba diciendo.

Amar a Kisame… ni siquiera tenía la menor de las ideas de porqué sucedió, ni porque retroalimento ese sentimiento desde un principió con falsas esperanzas.

…quizás fue porque…

—_Esto no me agrada, ¿Qué iremos a hacer los dos en una misma cama? — Comentaba con enfado el tiburón, al ver que en la alcoba alquilada por el espía solo había una mullida cama individual._

—_Kisame- san… debió de haber una equivocación — Se disculpaba avergonzadamente, al imaginar siquiera que él creyera que lo había hecho aposta._

_Pero no había error alguno al cual señalar. Esa tarde, cuando iban de regreso de su última misión juntos, ambos sujetos creyeron adecuado pasar esa lluviosa noche en alguna posada, o donde quiera que consiguieran un techo que les resguardase de los resfriados. Cualesquiera que fuera, siempre y cuando no tuvieran que pasar su quinta noche a expensas del mal clima._

_Curiosamente, a su maquiavélico compañero le había parecido afable jugar con las emociones que estaban invadiéndole por dentro._

_Lo demás era predecible y en ese entonces tuvo que buscar algo para reparar el daño._

—_En realidad — Balbuceo esquivándole la mirada; — Dormir para recargar fuerzas no es tarea nuestra. La cama es toda suya — Esclareció con cierto titubeo, por tener la oportunidad a la mano de dormir con él. Para enseguida, dar un paso fuera de la habitación. Y a nada de cerrar la puerta corrediza el ninja de la niebla freno su huída._

—_Falta muy poco para el amanecer, ¿Qué más da mientras descansemos? — Declaro observando el cielo templado tras la ventana — ¡Ahora cierra la puerta y metete a la cama! — Mandato siendo él quién se despojase de su arma y seguidamente de la húmeda capa._

_Tímidamente Zetsu detallo el cuerpo entero de su compañero y se sumió en ella, tras apagar la luz._

Kisame fue su secuaz.

Al cual obtuvo mucho antes de que el Uchiha llegara a desplazarle.

Pero no había perdido nada. Nada. Del modo que los hechos le habían hecho parecer. Y el roce más íntimo que había llegado a vivir a su lado lo había obtenido aquella bella noche de tormenta. Metido con él en la misma cama, aspirando de su masculina fragancia, y siendo cobijado por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo bajo las sabanas.

Solamente eso. Ni más ni menos.

Lamentablemente se halló furioso por caer en la trampa de Itachi, pero, ¿Podría desafiar sus palabras, su mirada, su voz, su maldita y parsimonial presencia, si sus sabias razones llegaron hasta dónde la luz dejo de filtrarse en su interior, y le había inducido a convertir su amor en un error?

— ¿Qué sabría alguien cómo tú sobre el amor? — Recrimino cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

Con la voz quebrantada.

Apenas en un hilo que el oído del joven_ shinobi_ logró atender con claridad.

—Si tú lo matas yo seré quién te de muerte — Fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

— ¡¿Por qué? — Exclamo a todo pulmón y centrando su iris dorado en él — ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—Tiene que ver porque yo…

— ¿Has terminado ya Itachi- san? — Intercalo la manzana en discordia, llevando a rastras al inconsciente ser. Al cual, parecía haber apaleado hasta el cansancio, para calmar la sed de venganza que su colega le impidió apaciguar. Y arrojándole a un costado de su contrario paso a ir y tomar lugar a un lado del ninja de la Hoja.

—Hm — Respondió lacónicamente él. — No habrá segunda oportunidad — Musito bajo, para el de hebras esmeraldas, antes de dar media vuelta y no verle más.

Zetsu solo tuvo un momento insignificante para cruzar su mirada con la del espadachín. Por breve que se diera el caso. Pero solo fue capaz de denotar un ahuecado odio destinado para él en sus ojos.

Y comprendió entonces que aquel pequeño roce sería el primero y quizás el último que viviría a su lado. No tendría nunca más sus aligeradas palabras sobre de sí, ni mucho menos una mirada ingenua de parte suya, por accidental que fuera.

No tendría nada. De la misma manera que nunca existió nada entre ellos.

Y así, le miro marchar en una nube de humo, sin recibir por parte suya ni un solo insulto, ni un solo gruñido de indiferencia, ni un vano golpe, o alguna mísera prueba de cuanto le despreciaba. Nada

Afectado, se dejo caer totalmente hastiado y rendido sobre la hierba. Por ser tan idiota cómo para seguir el consejo ajeno. Y soltando con el alma desgarrada un sonoro grito de verdadero dolor, proveniente directamente del corazón, sus lágrimas se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche.

º

—A pesar de que digas lo que creas más conveniente tenía que descargarme — Inquirió sin notar que el portador del sharingan había estado más atento en su puño ensangrentado. El cual sufrió una grave herida por la agresividad con la que golpeo al espía.

Y cesando sus pasos permaneció quieto, esperando a que su secuaz se detuviera también junto a él. Por lo que el espadachín le siguió el paso por inercia tal cual lo esperaba Itachi.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Contemplo la ausente mirada del menor con detenimiento. Y le vio ir hacía él tan cerca que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando tomó su mano lastimada.

— No había necesidad de qué lo hicieras con la mano desnuda.

— ¿De qué hablas? — sonrió jactanciosamente y luego fanfarroneo — Esta sangre no es mía.

Sin añadir ni un solo comentario más, la comadreja escudriño con detalle la mirada contigua para darse cuenta de una sola cosa. y eso era que le amaba, y que llegar a perderlo esa noche le achicaba el corazón de sólo imaginárselo.

Y soltando su áspera mano, continuo con su caminata. Dejando completamente confundido al ninja de Kirigakure.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? — Incómodo rompió con el silencio — Algo muy malo esta pasando contigo el día de hoy.

— ¿Tú quieres saber algo Kisame- kun?

— ¿Hm?

Y girándose para encontrárselo de frente sonrió tenuemente.

—Aunque me gustas no volveré a hacer guardia mientras duermes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Itadakimatsu


End file.
